


Punizione corporale

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Colonizzatore colonizzato [16]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, M/M, Torture, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Freezer ha intenzione di usare Trunks per far soffrire Vegeta.Ispirata alla scena di Pirati dei Caraibi II.Prompt di Frida Rush: Dragonball: "sei una ferita ancora aperta per me", Frieza x Vegeta
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Frieza/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Series: Colonizzatore colonizzato [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031060
Kudos: 2





	Punizione corporale

Punizione corporale

Vegeta passava la mano sul bordo di metallo gelido dell’oblò, guardando fuori le galassie lontane e i pianeti che si susseguivano nello spazio siderale.

< Accettare nuovamente di servire Freezer era l’unico modo per salvare la Donna e nostra figlia. Se solo sapessi dov’è il resto della mia famiglia > s’interrogò. Un forte trambusto gli arrivo alle orecchie e si avviò in quella direzione, notando che qualcuno era stato circondato da un gruppo di mercenari.

“Cosa sta succedendo qui?” domandò.

Un mercenario dall'impalcatura di corna nere, la pelle verde butterata di macchie viola, gli rispose: “Questa ‘recluta’ ha fatto quasi scappare i prigionieri”.

Dodoria ghignò.

“Cinque frustate sono d’obbligo”. Fece scattare in frustino nell’aria con un movimento deciso del polso.

Vegeta spintonò uno dei mercenari, con una smorfia e si sporse, guardando con curiosità la vittima. Impallidì riconoscendo Trunks nel giovane che era stato immobilizzato contro il muro.

“No, tu non lo toccherai” ringhiò, mettendosi davanti a Dodoria.

“Vuoi un po’ di frustate anche tu?” domandò il gigante rosa.

Vegeta gli rispose con tono secco: “Reclamo la punizione di questo giovane interamente”.

Si udirono una serie di tonfi, tutti s’immobilizzarono, respirando a fatica e si voltarono come un sol uomo. Doddoria indietreggiò, con le gambe tremanti.

Freezer si fece avanti, colpendo ritmicamente il pavimento con la coda.

Raggiunse Trunks e lo voltò di scatto, afferrandolo per il mento. Il giovane digrignò i denti, alzando lo sguardo sul padre.

“Come mai tutta questa preoccupazione per questo moccioso?” domandò Freezer, rivolto a Vegeta.

“Perché è mio padre. Lasciami subito” ringhiò Trunks.

Freezer ghignò, sussurrando mellifluo: “Tuo figlio, Vegeta? _Mmmh_ , interessante. Ora potrei ucciderlo, ma ho un’idea più divertente.

Dodoria, passa il frustino a Vegeta”.

Il principe dei saiyan lo guardò con aria confusa, mentre Dodoria obbediva.

< Ho intenzione di usare questo ragazzino per fartela pagare, Vegeta. Ti ho dato fin troppa fiducia nella mia vita e tu ti sei rivoltato contro di me, la mano che ti ha nutrito, l’uomo che ti ha cresciuto… che ti ha insegnato il desiderio > pensò.

Trunks gridò, mentre Freezer lo sbatteva nuovamente contro la parete di metallo. Diversi mercenari ridacchiarono.

“Scegli. O lo frusti tu, o lo punirò io stesso. Sai quanto la mia coda sia molto peggio, lo hai provato sulla tua stessa carne” soffiò Freezer, mentre i suoi occhi rossi brillavano.

“Lord Freezer…” esalò Vegeta, con mano tremante.

< Sei una ferita ancora aperta per me, Vegeta. Questo è il minimo > pensò Freezer, con una smorfia. Alzò la coda, facendo saettare la punta nell’aria dando vita ad un sibilo.

Vegeta chiuse gli occhi ed espirò pesantemente dalle narici.

Trunks chiuse gli occhi, mentre del sudore freddo gli scivolava lungo il viso. Dodoria gli strappò i vestiti di dosso, lasciandogli la schiena scoperta.

Vegeta serrò le labbra fino a farle sbiancare, mentre avvertiva una fitta al cuore.

Colpì il figlio con una prima frustata, sentendo le ginocchia tremargli mentre il giovane ululava di dolore.

“Ci-cinque… frustate?” esalò.

< Contando questa sarebbero solo quattro > si rassicurò.

“Per questa volta basteranno” disse Freezer, annuendo compiaciuto.


End file.
